We Can Still Be Friends
by GLuisa88
Summary: Sammy is nine years old now and decides he's too big to be seen hanging out with his big brother at school. Just a little bit of fluff.


**Summary: Sammy is nine years old now and decides he's too big to be seen hanging out with his big brother at school now. Just a little bit of fluff.**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 800**

**Characters: Dean and Sam**

Dean glanced around the lunch room, looking for a familiar face. He clutched his tray tightly in his hands-his white knuckles the only indication of the nerves he was hiding underneath an easy smile, his carefully constructed mask.

First day at a new school and he didn't really expect to see anyone there that he actually knew but he thought maybe he could sit with someone that he had shared a morning class with. Maybe the cute girl with the dimples. The one that had smiled at him when the teacher had introduced him to the class.

He spotted an empty table off in the corner. It was secluded, he didn't have to fear people watching him eat, but it had a good view of the door so he could see when Sammy entered and it was really close to the emergency exit in case one of the cafeteria workers turned out to be a demon or something that liked to snack on school children.

He kept one eye on the door and one eye on his grilled cheese sandwich as he ate in silence. He looked up at the clock on the wall and wondered where Sammy was.

Spotting the kid as he entered the room, Dean waited for him to go through the lunch line and get his food before rising and waving him over, "Hey Sammy! I'm over here!" He called.

He didn't seem to notice the way Sam's face turned a bright red, Sammy glanced around the room to make sure no one saw his big brother call for him.

Sam trotted over to where Dean was grinning expectantly at him, "Hey squirt! How's your day been?" Sam shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his lunch.

Dean patted the bench next to him, "Sit your butt down Sammy and stay for a while."

Sam turned red again, then lowering his voice, "Ya know, we don't gotta eat lunch together anymore."

Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned good naturedly, "What? You're too good to eat with your big brother all of a sudden?"

"No!" Sam protested, "But I'm almost nine years old- I'm in fourth grade this year and fourth graders don't eat lunch with their big brothers. Only babies eat lunch with their big brothers!"

The smirk faded from Dean's face, "Who told you that?"

"N'body! It's something that everybody knows! B'sides, Joey asked me to eat lunch at his table." He looked over and waved at the kid who was waiting expectantly for him to join their group.

"Whatever." Dean muttered, sticking the rest of his carrot sticks on Sam's tray, "Just don' expect me to save your girly ass when they turn on you and try to beat you up!"

Sam shrugged and turned to walk away, but he felt a little guilty at the disappointed look on Dean's face when he had told him he didn't want to be seen eating with him.

He turned around, "Dean."

Dean looked up from his lunch.

"Ya know, We can still eat dinner together!" Sam offered generously.

Dean huffed, "Yeah you idiot, you don't really have much choice! Where else you would'ja go?"

Sam pursed his lips together, a little offended at how Dean had rebuffed the olive branch that he had tried to extend, "... I could eat in the car...or I could eat in my bed... or outside under the tree in the backyard!"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean turned back to his food.

"Hey Dean!" Sam exclaimed, "That's a good idea! Why don't we eat dinner outside under the tree tonight?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind ants crawling up your pants!"

"Please Dean!"

Dean nodded towards Sam's friend who was still waiting for him, "Don't keep your girlfriend waiting Sammy!" He reached over and teasingly mussed up Sam's dark hair.

Sam jerked his head away from under his brother's hand, and huffed in annoyance.

Dean watched as Sam walked away towards his waiting friends. Dean's eyes were distant as he chewed his sandwich thoughtfully, He scratched his head. _Dad left me a little bit of money... it's almost gone but I think I could afford some coke and maybe even some straws... Sammy will probably want the twisty, girly ones- ha! We'll need a table cloth... Hey maybe I could use a sheet off Sammy's bed...and maybe if I break into the emergency fund I could afford a pizza... _

**The End**


End file.
